<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Shores by caesar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862974">Pure Shores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar'>caesar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caesar &amp; Rocket Roleplay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sneaking Around, Some angst, the ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the stoic Captain is asked to escort the spirited young Queen to the ocean, the pair anticipates an afternoon of respite. In reality, events at the seashore escalate, and their relationship is altered forever. Where will the newfound dynamic magnetism lead this polar opposite pairing?</p><p>
  <i>Rivahisu. Role-play upload.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss &amp; Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Caesar &amp; Rocket Roleplay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Until I Saw the Sea - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! While this is something a bit different from my usual works, I'm just as excited, if not <i>more so</i> to be sharing this with you guys! For a while, I've had the absolute honor to collaborate with the phenomenal <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/997600/Soron-Rocket">SoronRocket</a> on Discord to role-play out Rivahisu ideas because we're Rivahisu trash lol. She's the genius behind Historia, and I've taken on the role of Levi in these RPs we've been amassing. After writing so much and her posting a snippet of this on tumblr, we decided to share the full works!</p><p>We broke these into chapters because they're long, but even so each chapter is pretty lengthy, so I hope this is a welcome treat.</p><p><b>PLEASE REMEMBER</b> … This isn’t a fanfic in the traditional sense … it’s a roleplay between two people, written completely on the spot, so some parts may not flow quite as smoothly as others, and of course each paragraph jumps between POVs so sometimes there might be a little repetition. Hopefully though, you guys can have at least some of the fun reading this as we had writing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Caesar &amp; Rocket Roleplay: <br/></b> <b>Pure Shores</b></p><p>
  <b>Until I Saw the Sea – Part 1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Historia is getting fed up with listening to prissy nobles witter on about absolute rubbish. </p><p>It’s the fourth meeting this week that she’s had to attend, only to listen to them moaning about the most trivial matters which could easily be resolved if they weren’t so pig headed.</p><p>She needs a break. And so, an idea comes to fruition in her mind as her eyes scan the meeting chamber, the dreary faces and scenery enough to make her wail. </p><p>The ocean. She’s had hardly any chance to visit it since the reclamation of Shiganshina, and she’s most definitely due the break. That’s where she’ll go for some peace and quiet. </p><p>The only sound other than droning voices in the stuffy room is the impatient, almost inaudible tap of a booted foot.</p><p>Captain Levi. </p><p>He looks as bored as she is. Her eyes meet his across the room, and for some reason, she’s desperate to grin stupidly at him. She doesn’t, though; he’d probably throw something at her. </p><p>But at least she’s not alone in her boredom. </p><p>Maybe he fancies a trip to the ocean? She’s going to need an escort. At least he might keep to himself and allow her to actually enjoy the trip, moody ass that he is.</p><hr/><p>Levi <em> hates </em> attending these awful fucking meetings. He knows with him being the second most tenured member of the Survey Corps, as well as being tasked with handling Eren, that attendance is a requirement for him.</p><p>That doesn’t mean that he has to <em> like </em> it.</p><p>He’s zoned out, staring at the wall past Historia across the room.</p><p>And then her eyes meet his.</p><p>He holds her gaze evenly, wondering what is running through her mind. She seems disinterested in this meeting—not that he blames her—but there’s a flash of <em> something </em> in her eyes. He realizes that she has an idea, and his jaw tightens minutely.</p><p><em> Great</em>.</p><hr/><p>The look he gives her across the room as she stares is less than amused, but it doesn’t deter her. </p><p>She’s having her afternoon out, and she’s decided is <em> going </em> to escort her, because she cannot abide another moment with any stuck up person from Mitras, and that includes the royal guard and MPs.</p><p>As soon as the meeting concludes, she rises hastily, nodding at the bows she receives. </p><p>As soon as she’s outside, she dismisses those accompanying her, and lies in wait for Commander Hange and Captain Levi to step through the door.</p><p>At the sight of them Levi, she steps forward, beaming. </p><p>“Good afternoon Captain. Could I borrow you for just a moment?”</p><p>By the lols of things, the Commander must still be inside, chatting.</p><p>As he anticipates, Historia herself stops him as he steps through the doorway.</p><hr/><p>Her smile is bright and surprisingly genuine, despite the regal tone she uses with him given that others are still present. He notices that she talks more freely with less of her Mitras accompaniment hanging around, changing to a more official tone when she has an audience.</p><p>He narrows his eyes as he tries to think of what she could possibly want with him.</p><p>“I can’t really say no—I’m waiting on Hange anyway,” he shrugs, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. “What is it?”</p><hr/><p>Well, that’s a great start. </p><p>Not that she expected him to be all rainbows and butterflies.</p><p>“Well, I was just wondering if you had some free time this afternoon? I’m in need of an escort.”</p><p>She fiddles with the brooch at the breast pocket of her long, military style coat - a formality to be worn for her state meetings. Levi stopped intimidating her a long time ago, but she still feels a little awkward sometimes in his presence. She can’t put her finger on quite why, but it started way back when he began helping her with the Orphanage.</p><hr/><p>Escort.</p><p>She needs an <em> escort. </em></p><p>“Don’t you have your guard for that? Or the military police?” He asks as he cocks an eyebrow. He wants to ask what’s the <em> real </em> reason she’s requesting this of him, but he waits to see if she’ll do so herself. “Where are you trying to go?”</p><hr/><p>She waves her hand dismissively at the mention of her other options. “No. Not them. I’m ... Er ... giving them a break for the afternoon.” She rolls her eyes, before adding under her breath, “or I’m giving <em> me </em> the break, whatever works.” </p><p>He’s eyeing her, wondering where she’s going. Well, he kind of does need to know that.</p><p>“The Ocean.” She watches him for his reaction, before swiftly adding, “not anywhere where there’ll be lots of people about, mind you. I need a break.”</p><p>He’s so going to say no. She can feel it.</p><hr/><p>“You want to go to the ocean,” he repeats in a deadpan. “And you want me to escort you?” He frowns again, trying to see the underlying plan and becoming frustrated when he fails. “Why do you need me to babysit? Regardless of what I say, anyway, it’s not up to me—that’s Hange’s decision.”</p><hr/><p>“You’re not <em> babysitting </em> me, I’m not a <em> child</em>.”</p><p>For some reason, the idea that Levi sees her as a child is more annoying than it should be. “And well ... you’re just, you know. You.”</p><p>She realises she’s not making much sense, so she scuffs her shoe on the floor, eyes glancing downwards, as she tries to explain better - and less <em> embarrassingly </em> . “I <em> mean</em>, you’ll just let me enjoy the afternoon without trying to engage in unnecessary small talk and bothering me about what I <em> should </em> and <em> shouldn’t </em> be doing as Queen.”</p><p>He’s never been one to impress upon her his own opinions on ruling, and for that she finds herself continuously grateful.</p><p>She glances up at him again, feeling a little self conscious about her words, but thankfully, Commander Hange comes suddenly striding around the corner to save her.</p><hr/><p>Her comment bothers him.</p><p>It bothers him <em> so fucking much</em>, because he <em> knows </em> that she’s not a child. He’s watched her grow from a girl into a woman, from a cadet into the god damn Queen.</p><p>This woman standing before him, asking him to escort her to the Ocean simply because she wants to go.</p><p>He clenches his jaw as he grinds his teeth together, his stress only increasing tenfold when Hange rounds the corner.</p><p>“Shitty Glasses,” he grabs her arm to keep her from running off.</p><hr/><p>“What’s up, Levi?” Hange’s glasses flash as she notices Historia standing beside the Captain, arms crossed.</p><p>Historia decides to get in before Levi has the chance. “Commander Hange - would it be alright for me to commandeer Captain Levi for a few hours this afternoon? I require an escort to ride out to the Ocean, and other options are unavailable to me.”</p><p>She grits her teeth at the last words, hoping Hange doesn’t start questioning her about MPs and Royal Guards and whoever else people just <em> expect </em> her to have traipsing about behind her at any given moment.</p><p>She misses just being a simple solider, sometimes.</p><hr/><p>Levi’s eyes narrow at Historia’s comment, wondering why she’s lying to Hange. He supposed he can understand not wanting to be around the incessant and insufferable watch of her troupe, but he doesn’t want to be thrust into a situation alone with her even if he knows he’s better protection than the whole lot of the MP.</p><p>“I told her it’s up to you—I don’t know what other shit you have lined up for us today,” he adds, fixing his attention to his Commander.</p><hr/><p>Hange looks back and to between Queen and Captain. </p><p>Historia stares at her. </p><p>Oh, no. She already has stuff planned for him?</p><p>Well, <em> that </em> puts a stop to her plans, then.</p><p>The Commander brings a finger to the bottom of her chin, thoughtful for a moment. “To the Ocean, you say? Well ... we can’t have you going there alone, and who am I to refuse a request from our Queen, hey? Of <em> course </em> you can have him—I had nothing of importance planned. And I’m <em> sure </em> Levi could use some <em> sea air. </em>” </p><p>Historia doesn’t miss the rough dig to the ribs the Commander gives Levi. She raises her brows curiously. </p><p>What’s <em> that </em> about?</p><hr/><p>Levi’s eyes widen a little in horror at her words.</p><p>Is he <em> that </em> transparent that even <em> Hange </em> can see through him?</p><p>He could kill her. Absolutely fucking kill her.</p><p>“Fine,” he grits out, turning back to Historia. “I suppose I’m yours the rest of the day, Your Majesty,” he raises an eyebrow as he tacks on her title before looking pointedly at Hange. “Have fun with the pigs, Four-Eyes.”</p><hr/><p>Historia does an inward fist bump of victory. </p><p>The ocean it is, then.</p><p>“Excellent. Captain, I’ll take my carriage to the royal quarters. Meet me out front in thirty minutes. Bring me a horse; I’ll sort the rest.”</p><p>She nods at him, before shooting off to change into more comfortable riding clothes, more than ready for an afternoon of relaxing by the ocean.</p><hr/><p>Levi nods back in acknowledgment before turning back to Hange, eyes bright with annoyance despite his stony expression.</p><p>“What’s your angle here, Hange?” He hisses lowly at her, grabbing her arm roughly, their company around them be damned.</p><hr/><p>“Don’t know what you mean, Levi.” Hange straightens her glasses with the arm that isn’t currently pinned in Levi’s grasp. “Just thought you might like the afternoon off to do some sight seeing at the ocean, <em>if you know what I mean</em>." She wiggles her brows pointedly. “Or am I getting the wrong end of the stick here? Hmm?”</p><hr/><p>Levi changes his mind.</p><p>He <em>will</em> kill Hange.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.” He shoves her arm away before storming off. He gets some newer MP to bring around one of Historia’s horses while he goes to get his own ready to go. His horse, a dark gray stallion, patiently waits as Levi takes off his jacket, tucking it away in one of the bags by the saddle. “You’ll probably enjoy this trip, asshole,” he mumbles to the horse. “One of us should be allowed to.”</p><hr/><p>Historia sets about quickly preparing for the trip once they’ve returned to her quarters in the Capital. She leaves her hair pinned back in a neat bun - it can get windy by the ocean - but changes into casual riding pants and boots and a fitted white blouse. Her bolo tie which signifies her position remains around her neck, but she tucks it under her shirt, wanted to forget about her responsibilities for an afternoon. </p><p>She also has the sense to grab a large towel, so that she can sit in comfort on the sand to watch the rolling waves, and a couple of pieces of fruit and sweet rolls from the little basket always laid out for her by the maids, just in case she should feel peckish later.<br/>She closes her eyes for a moment, picturing the scene. She can’t wait to inhale the salty air. </p><p>Just as she’s about to walk through her door, a thought occurs to her.</p><p>Levi probably wouldn’t have thought about food, and it <em>is</em> a long ride to the edge of the island...</p><p>She hurriedly swipes up an extra apple and roll for him, shoving them in the saddle bag she has with her, before heading out to meet the Captain.</p><hr/><p>Even though he’s not <em>totally</em> keen on being alone with Historia, Levi is certainly itching to get out of the city where he can feel eyes on him wherever he goes. He’s never been used to the attention he receives throughout his life—first out of fear, now out of reverence for his title.</p><p>He focuses on the horses instead. His own, being well-trained, is watching him patiently as he checks Historia’s horse over for the third time. He’s more bored than anything, wanting something to do while he waits on the Queen.</p><p>“Can’t have you getting me in trouble if you’re not saddled right,” he grumbles quietly to the horses, <em>finally</em> catching sight of Historia out of the corner of his eye.</p><hr/><p>She skips down the steps toward the waiting Captain and the two horses.<br/>“Hey, Captain.”</p><p>Her smile is warm and cheery as she greets him, grateful to finally be free for a few hours. </p><p>“Do you have everything you need?” She asks as she straps her bag to the saddle of her horse; a pretty white mare, given to her when she took the title of Queen (apparently royalty should only be seen atop white horses, or so she was told. What a load of rubbish.)</p><hr/><p>He raises his head as she approaches, evening out his expression as he takes in her casual appearance.</p><p>“Historia,” he nods at her. He doesn’t address her by her title if he doesn’t have to, simply because he knows that there’s a mutual respect there that permits him to ignore the regal nature of her now. Their collaboration on the orphanage also made it so that he can call her by her name—constantly saying “Your Majesty” gets annoying very fast.<br/>“Yeah,” he tells her, wanting to get this whole day over with. “We’re good to go if you are.”</p><hr/><p>When she hears him use her actual <em>name</em>, instead of her title, it makes her heart glow a little.</p><p>She appreciates how he drops the formalities whenever it’s appropriate, and for a split second, she wonders why she still clings on so desperately to his title when it’s just the two of them. Would he mind her calling him simply ‘Levi’? Even after all they’ve done together; during the uprising and her coronation, and then the Orphanage ... she’s still a little intimidated by him.</p><p>That’s what those butterflies are she feels in the pit of her stomach, right?</p><p>“Excellent.” </p><p>She smiles warmly as she checks over her horses tack, impressed to see Levi has clearly already made absolutely sure all is as it should be.</p><p>She glances over to him, wondering if he’ll offer to give her a leg up, or if she’ll have to ask. She doesn’t get to ride as much anymore, so she’s not quite as nimble at mounting as she had been back in her scout days.</p><hr/><p>Levi watches as she looks over her horse, biting back a smart remark about if she thinks she can do a better job, wondering if she’ll be able to tell that he’s joking. When she doesn’t move to mount the mare, his stomach flips with a realization.<br/>“Do you need a leg up?” He asks, suddenly aware that she may not ride out often at all anymore given her duties.</p><hr/><p>She’s so glad he asks.</p><p>“Erm, if you wouldn’t mind?” </p><p>She smiles again, this time awkwardly, as she waits for him to come up next to her.</p><p>When it’s her Royal Guard or just one of the MPs, she doesn’t give this a second thought.</p><p>So why does she suddenly feel so self conscious asking Captain Levi? The prospect of his hands touching her leg make her feel suddenly dizzy.</p><hr/><p>He makes the first move.</p><p>He comes up beside her, pleasantly reminded that she hasn’t grown since her coronation and that she’s still a solid few inches smaller than him as he approaches.</p><p>Mentally bracing himself for the brief moment of contact they’re about to share, he says quietly, “When you’re ready, then.”</p><hr/><p>Oh <em>damn</em>.</p><p>When she’s ready. </p><p>Alright, then.</p><p>She moves to stand right up against him, lifting her leg hesitantly, averting her eyes as she waits for him to take hold of her calf. </p><p>Why is this so awkward? It’s just Captain Levi.</p><p>She mentally scolds herself for being such an idiot.</p><hr/><p>He wonders why she doesn’t just<em> put her fucking leg</em> in his hands, and he’s getting impatient. He reaches for her calf and takes a firm hold in his hands, suddenly taken aback at the muscle that’s still present even with her being out of active duty for so long.</p><hr/><p>She can’t help but suck in a breath when he grabs her, fingers so firm they could leave a bruise. He’s so strong. Literally, to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>She counts, and on three feels him propel her up onto her horse with such ease, she thinks she <em>might</em> actually have looked graceful.</p><p>She glances down at him, picking up her reins. “Um, thank you.”</p><hr/><p>“You’re welcome,” he nods as he sees her settled atop her horse. He turns to mount his own, easily leaping up onto his stallion. He pats the horse’s neck once seated, knowing there’s a bit of a journey ahead of them to the ocean. “Let’s get this trip over with,” he says aloud, more to himself than to Historia as he spurs his horse into a trot without waiting on her.</p><hr/><p>She can’t help but stare a little at the easy way he vaults up onto his horse. How can he do that so easily? She knows how difficult it is when you’re short, and hell, his stallion stands a good few hands taller than anyone else’s she’s seen, except maybe Commander Erwin’s when he was alive.</p><p>She visualises the muscles he must have beneath his uniform to allow him to make such a leap, before realising exactly what it is she’s doing and kicking herself inwardly.</p><p>What’s gotten into her?</p><p>She spurs her horse after him, thankful that they’ve finally started out, so that she can take in the scenery of their ride rather than gawping at the Captain. </p><p>It’s not long before they’re out of the city and she forgets about her strange thoughts. There’s nothing on her mind but the wind in her hair and the feel of the powerful horse as it’s hoofbeats reach her ears. It feels so good to be out riding again, and it awakens a strange longing within her for her scout days.</p><p>Forgetting who she’s speaking to for a moment, she twists in the saddle to shout over to Levi.</p><p>“I’ve <em>missed</em> this!”</p><hr/><p>Levi tosses a look of disbelief at Historia as she shouts at him gleefully, his heart twisting a little in his chest as she beams at him.</p><p>Willing his second of adoration to fade, he rolls his eyes at her. “It must be nice to reap the benefits of riding out here with no titans.<em> You’re welcome</em> for that!”</p><hr/><p>She frowns at him then. </p><p>Moody <em>asshole</em>.</p><p>“Huh - I think I did my fair share before I got manhandled into taking the crown, thanks!”</p><p>She feels a little bad at biting at him, but she’s not prepared to let him bring down her spirits for the afternoon, so she adds, “I am grateful, though.”</p><p>Eventually, they reach the the part of the island where grass plains dissolve into sand dunes, and Historia knows the beautiful, big, blue expanse of water is just over the horizon.</p><p>Despite her initial joy at getting to ride out again, lack of time spent in the saddle these last few years has made her muscles stiff and sore. </p><p>“Hey,” she calls over to the Captain, speaking for the first time in what must be hours.</p><p>“It’s just over there, right? Are we taking the horses onto the beach? It might be nice to cool their legs off in the water.”</p><hr/><p>The ride to the ocean is surprisingly relaxing for Levi, being able to ride out in the open fields with no threats of titans looming thanks to the diligent efforts of the scouts recently. He tosses occasional glances at Historia, who looks over the moon with joy to be riding alongside him.</p><p>His heart flutters at the thought before focusing on the horizon.</p><p>When she calls to him, his muscles tighten in anticipation of their arrival. “They’ll ride out close to it. There’s a pathway nearby so it’s a smooth run down for them,” he replies. He’s thankful that they’re at a part well away from the docks and the travel between Paradis and Liberio so they can have some semblance of privacy.</p><hr/><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Historia follows his lead, and suddenly, that breathtaking mass of cobalt water is in view.</p><p>“Oh wow ... isn’t it beautiful!?” She calls from atop her horse, throwing her hands up into the salty air like a child.</p><hr/><p>Levi looks over to her, caught off guard by her obvious bliss.</p><p>He’s reminded of when he saw the open sky on his first expedition.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agrees as he turns back to the vast blue that extends to the horizon. He won’t admit it, but even with how much the ocean makes him feel uneasy, it’s absolutely <em>stunning</em>.</p><hr/><p>“C’mon, Captain; last one in the water’s an island devil!” </p><p>She laughs, urging her horse forward down the bank towards where the white sand is turned pearly by the ocean’s damp. </p><p>Her reservations and odd nervousness around Levi are forgotten now that she’s here, in such striking surroundings. </p><p>She dismounts nimbly from her horse, setting her to graze on the sparse clumps of grass where the sand is dryer, and skips towards the water’s edge, tossing off her boots and yanking her trouser  legs up as she goes.</p><hr/><p>Levi widens his eyes at her remark and her sudden eagerness to bolt into the water.</p><p>“Historia!” He bellows as she’s already pulling up the ankles of her trousers with each step. He shouts as he dismounts in a swift leap, turning on his heel as he moves to catch up with the Queen. “Don’t just <em>run in</em>, you daft—“ he’s cut off by the sound of splashing as she already runs in, kicking up water with each step as she lifts her feet.</p><hr/><p>Mirthful peals escape from her as she splashes about in the cool water, the sand between her toes such an oddly satisfying sensation.</p><p>“Why?” She calls back to Levi, shrugging her shoulders. “The water’s lovely after such a long ride! Come and dip your toes in.”</p><p>She turns back, inhaling the sea air. The ocean before her looks so inviting, and she can’t help distant memories fading into view. Memories of sneaking off to the river near the farmhouse where she worked as a little girl to swim and cool off in summer months.</p><p>How different can the Ocean be, really? If she could swim in a river, couldn’t she swim in the sea?</p><p>She glances back at Levi again, trying to contain her scheming grin.</p><p>It’s not like he’ll care that much, right? He’ll get bored in a minute, and go and sit and brood somewhere like she’d always catch him doing back at the Orphanage.</p><hr/><p>His expression pinches into one of disgust at the suggestion.</p><p>“Are you fucking <em>kidding</em>?” He balks at her, lingering at the edge of the water. He secretly thinks about how the salt water will ruin his shirt, about how messy it is, about how cold the water must be—not to mention he doesn’t know what the fuck is in the water where he can’t see.</p><hr/><p>“Well, suit yourself,” she says, kicking up the water, marveling at how the little droplets glisten in the sunlight. </p><p>“I may even go for a swim.” Her voice is nonchalant as she throws the comment back to him.</p><p>She brought a towel, after all, so she’d be able to get dry. </p><p>When’s the last time she did anything even a <em>little</em> reckless?</p><p>Screw it.</p><p>She wades back out of the water, heading back to where the Captain is stood, still watching her like a hawk.</p><p>“Please watch my clothes.” It’s a simple order from her as she quickly begins unbuttoning her riding pants. She makes quick work of her bottoms and shirt, although a deep rouge spreads gradually up her face as she realises Levi is going to see her in her <em>underwear</em>.</p><p>It’s stuff he’s seen a million times before, she reminds herself; there are plenty of female soldiers in the corps to share showers with. She still can’t help but turn her back to him, however. Once her clothes are off, and she’s clad in only her brassiere and knickers, she quickly folds the shirt and pants and drops them in a pile at the Captain’s feet.</p><p>Without another word or a backward glance to him, she heads back down to the water’s edge.</p><p>Hopefully he’ll just leave her to it and go and admire the scenery, or pet his horse, or something; anything that doesn’t involve nagging her.</p><hr/><p>Before Levi can say anything, Historia is <em>undressing</em>.</p><p>His face flushes a deep shade of red, mildly mortified that she’s just <em>going</em> for it. He averts his gaze but doesn’t leave, determined to try and see this effort through. He can’t help but glance back to her once she drops her clothes at his feet, practically demanding his attention without so many words. His eyes wander over her for a moment as she walks back to the water in her underwear before he shakes his head and remembers himself.</p><p>“Historia, come <em>on</em>,” he tries again. “You don’t know what the fuck is <em>in</em> there.”</p><hr/><p>She turns back as he shouts at her, making a face. “Well, if there are any Titans lurking beneath the surface, I’m sure you’ll come diving in to protect me.”</p><p>She knows the others have been swimming in here multiple times. It’s perfectly safe. And if he thinks it’s not, well he can damn well try and stop her.</p><p>She didn’t ask him along to be such a bore.</p><p>She wades into the water quickly, keen to be out of Levi’s eye-line parading about in her underwear, and as she hits the deeper water, she dives forward.</p><p>“Oh <em>wow</em> ... it is <em>not</em> the warmest in here!” She throws back, kicking her legs as the chilling water clutches at her bare skin. “Refreshing though!”</p><hr/><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>!” He exclaims at her snark, clenching his fists in frustration as she fucking literally <em>dives</em> in.</p><p>She looks almost nude in the water as it’s higher on her now that she’s in deeper water. Curious about the tide as well, he wonders if it could pull her out.</p><p>“Don’t be so damn reckless!” He shouts at her, still not moving from his spot.</p><hr/><p>She twists as she treads water, meeting his gaze.</p><p>“I thought you’d just let me have a bit of time to myself, Captain, that’s why I asked you! Stop damn worrying about me and <em> relax</em>. I am completely <em> fine</em>!”</p><p>She dunks her head under and then rises back to the surface, spinning in a full circle gesturing to the water around her. “See? It’s just me and the fish. And I’m a good swimmer anyway. I don’t even know why you <em> care </em> so much.”</p><hr/><p>He bristles at her comment, <em> definitely </em> red in the face now but for an entirely different reason. He looks away, unable to look at her in the face as he tries to think about her remark. </p><p>He doesn’t know how to respond to her right away. He internally panics because he feels like he’s caught and put on the spot. Why <em> does </em> he care so much?</p><p>He knows <em> exactly </em> why, but he won’t admit it. He certainly won’t admit it to Historia herself.</p><p>So he doesn’t.</p><p>“Because I fucking <em> do</em>, alright? Now get your ass out here or I will <em> drag </em> you out myself and not give two shits about it.”</p><hr/><p>Her draw drops at his response. “<em>Excuse </em> me? That is <em> no </em> way to address your Queen! And I am <em> not </em> coming out just because you’ve got some stupid aversion to the ocean. If you care so much, come and <em> damn well do it. </em> You’re worse than the stupid MPs! And they wouldn’t have the balls to come in after me, either!”</p><p>She turns from him, starting to swim further from the shore as if to make a point. </p><p>One afternoon. That’s all she wanted, one afternoon to forget who she was and just live a little. She’d thought the Captain of all people might understand; but no. He was just as much of a worrier as the rest of them.</p><p>She’d been a scout. She could handle herself. Why did everybody seem to forget this?</p><hr/><p>“Don’t compare me to those pigs,” he snarls, offended.</p><p>He can’t believe her.</p><p>“What an absolute fucking <em> brat</em>,” he hisses to himself as he realizes that she won’t listen to anything he has to say. He undoes his cravat, following suit by making quick work of his shirt with nimble fingers undoing the buttons. The entire time, he’s grumbling to himself angrily. “Can’t believe I’m getting in this fucking cold ass water, my clothes will get so fucking sandy, and this shitty ass Queen won’t listen to anyone because she wants to fucking <em> swim </em> like there’s not water within the walls.”</p><p>He shoves off his trousers, standing clad in his briefs as he folds his clothes carefully and puts them beside hers, then turning to storm into the water to retrieve the young Queen.</p><hr/><p>She doesn’t look at him as he shouts at her, clearly offended by her remark. She merely focuses on swimming forwards, while yelling back at him. </p><p>“If you’re nothing like them, you just <em> prove </em> it and get in the water, then. Just come and <em> stop </em> me being so <em> reckless</em>. I can’t even -“</p><p>The sound of splashing stops her words dead. </p><p>Surely, he’s not ...</p><p>She stops, spinning on the spot in the water.</p><p>And there, at the shore, but rapidly advancing into the water, is Captain Levi. In his underwear, no less. And his face is <em> livid. </em></p><p>She should probably be terrified. But instead, she snorts. </p><p>“What are you ...?”</p><p>He’s mumbling to himself, and she suddenly finds she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. </p><p><em> Damn</em>, she’d been right about the muscles beneath his uniform, too. Those stupid butterflies awake in her stomach again, and she wonders why because she doesn’t feel <em> anxious. </em> Just stupidly amused.</p><p>She can’t hold it in any longer - as she sees the expression on his face when the water hits his crotch, she starts to laugh. </p><p>“Told you it was cold!” She calls.</p><hr/><p>His expression tightens when he’s partway in the water.</p><p>It’s fucking <em> freezing</em>.</p><p>And then she’s fucking laughing.</p><p>“I’m going to kill her,” he growls under his breath. The water is biting, unforgiving as he storms on, splashing as he approaches Historia. Her laughs file him up further, encouraging this ridiculous annoyance of her.</p><hr/><p>She can’t help finding the situation hilarious; perhaps it’s that, or cry at the violent way he’s glaring at her right now as he heads towards her.</p><p>She’s so giddy and carefree in the water that, without thinking, she takes her palm and cuts through the surface, laughing gleefully as she sends a swell of water cascading straight over Levi’s head as he comes up beside her.</p><p>As the water settles, she gets a better look at his face, now only a foot or two from her own, and the reality of the situation dawns on her.</p><p>He’s still not laughing.</p><p>Oh, <em> crap</em>.</p><p>She feels her face fall, suddenly tense for a split second as she waits for him to explode at her.</p><hr/><p>She splashes him.</p><p>She <em> splashes </em> him.</p><p>
  <em> She fucking splashes him. </em>
</p><p>“<em>You—</em>”</p><p>A dozen different scenarios go through his head, and he settles on one that <em> shouldn’t </em> get him executed.</p><p>He moves quickly despite the water slowing him down, picking up Historia by her waist as if she was nothing—because she practically is, compared to his weight—and he tosses her a few feet away into the freezing water.</p><hr/><p>He grabs her—Levi’s hands are <em> on her—</em>on her nearly <em> naked </em> body—and it absolutely <em> thrills </em> her. Which it absolutely shouldn’t. How <em> confusing. </em></p><p>She shrieks as she’s thrown backwards, awed for a moment at the sheer power he possesses, and as the cold water rushes over head, she realises something.</p><p>He’s not shouting at her. </p><p>Or dragging her out.</p><p>Is that a victory?</p><p>Emboldened by his forward move, she kicks back to him and clings on to his torso, attempting to yank him below the surface in challenge.</p><p>If he wants a fight, she’ll give him one.</p><hr/><p>Levi is surprised at how quickly Historia returns to him, and he’s awed that she’s <em> attempting to dunk him</em>.</p><p>As if she can overpower him.</p><p>He scoffs at her clinging to him, his body alight at her touching him—feeling her skin on his, hot even in the chilly water—and he decides to use her own tactics against her. He feels childish, almost <em> giddy</em>, as he quickly schemes. He wraps his arms around her loosely, so she can get away if she needs air, and he drags her underwater with him in retaliation.</p><hr/><p>Historia gasps in shock as he pulls her down with him. As they dip below the surface, he quickly releases her, and she drifts back, eyes open, and takes him in.</p><p>It’s just a brief moment in time, but as they stare at one another, suspended in the water, she feels a chill run down her spine.</p><p>The sunlight shimmers across his skin, dancing because of the small waves above, and she realises that Levi is actually <em> beautiful. </em> The toned muscles at his legs, arms, abdomen and chest look as though they have come straight from a perfect anatomical drawing, except his skin is littered with scars from 3DMG use and combat. But, she realises, the marks on his body give him depth and story.</p><p>Her eyes meet his the split second before her head breaks the surface again, and she swears there’s something new there.</p><p>She can’t help another laugh as he surfaces too, and she sends another wave of water crashing over his head.</p><hr/><p>Time stops when they’re underwater.</p><p>He stares up at her, marveling at the way her skin shines in the light even through the surface of the water. Her hair floats around her as they look at one another, eyes roaming over one another during their moment of suspension before finally meeting one another’s gaze. He feels fear and adoration flash in his expression all at once as he realizes he was caught ogling at her.</p><p>When he breaks the surface, he’s met with <em> more </em> water, so he splashes her back with more force. “You’re such a fucking <em> brat</em>,” he remarks with no malice, a smile pulling at his lips.</p><hr/><p>“<em>I’m </em> a brat?” She chides. “I didn’t make you come wading in here to get me in your underwear, <em> Levi</em>.” His name slips out of her mouth, surprising her, as she pulls herself close to his face with quick strokes of her arms, before flicking more water up at him. She can’t help but goggle at the little smile he’s giving her, and her legs suddenly feel like jelly.</p><p>Levi’s heart flutters against his ribs as he hears his name on her tongue. No title, just Levi.</p><p>He doesn’t move away as she swims toward him, as she tosses more water his way, or when he sees her eyes flicker to his small smile. He feels light as he takes in the sight of her, only grinning wider when she giggles. The sound is youthful, reminding him of her age, and his gut twists as he remembers how much older he is.</p><p>For a moment, he wills himself not to care as he gently splashes her once more, a quiet chuckle falling from his lips. “You may not have explicitly said so but you goaded me into it,” he points out.</p><hr/><p>“Well you shouldn’t be so easily <em> persuaded</em>,” she throws back at him, along with another swell of water. </p><p>Is he ... <em> laughing</em>?</p><p>It’s a strange sound, but not at all unpleasant. She bites her lip, daring herself to touch him again.</p><p>She nudges his chest with her knuckles playfully, now treading water just inches from his body. She finds herself silently willing him to reach out and touch her again - but she has no idea <em> why </em> the idea excites her quite so much.</p><hr/><p>“I’m <em> not </em> easily persuaded, I’m <em> trying </em> to keep you from getting yourself hurt,” he argues, unmoving when she nudges him. Even with the push and pull of the water, he’s rooted, always grounded and braced.</p><p>And yet, he reaches out toward Historia to take a hold of her arm, gentle in his touch as his fingers curl around her forearm—as if she’ll float away if he lets go. His heart is hammering in his chest at the small contact, lit up with the knowledge that they’re so very bare and close and <em> touching</em>.</p><hr/><p>Levi’s calloused fingers set Historia’s skin ablaze. She inhales sharply at his touch, her eyes falling to his grip on her forearm. </p><p>Instinctively, she kicks her legs to bring herself a little closer to him, so that she doesn’t tug against his hold on her. </p><p>Her heart is absolutely <em> thundering </em> in her chest, so much so that she hears the blood rushing in her ears. Her nose is inches from his, and she can virtually <em> feel </em> his hot, hurried breaths on her face. </p><p>She slowly brings her gaze back up to meet his, and a ridiculous notion passes through her mind:</p><p>
  <em> Just kiss me. </em>
</p><p>She feels her eyes widen a little as the realisation of exactly <em> who </em> is semi naked and clinging to her in the water; <em> who </em> she’s just very seriously considered <em> kissing, </em> falls upon her like a ton weight.</p><p>Suddenly, so many things start to make more sense …</p><hr/><p>This close, Levi is left speechless.</p><p>He can count the freckles that spread across her nose and her cheeks under her eyes. Her eyes are wide and glittering in the sunlight like gems, priceless and beautiful. Her breath is hot against his skin, reminding him that she’s <em> so fucking close. </em></p><p>Normally, his guilt gets the better of him. He can tell himself how young she is and how much he’s <em> not</em>. His name alone is a curse in people’s mouth, marred by his lineage he’s never really known despite doing so much to help humanity. His body is littered with scars that tell his story of his broken past and deeds he’s never been proud of. He can think of countless reasons as to why Historia deserves better than him, but right now, he doesn’t care.</p><p>He considers closing that distance.</p><p>He wants her so badly—for him to <em> want </em> at all leaves his heart pounding.</p><p>And then the realization dawns on her. He can see the shift in her expression, probably of who she’s so close to, of who is touching her, of who’s gaze drifted her to lips.</p><p>He swallows his disappointment as he lets her go.</p><hr/><p>Just as she’s coming to terms with the thoroughly surprising fact that she most definitely has a crush on <em> Captain Levi</em>, and actually, he <em> may </em> even go some way to reciprocating those feelings, he lets her go.</p><p>As she loses the warmth of his hand in the cool water, her heart stutters. What a silly girl she is, to think a man like Levi might look twice at her. She feels a rapid blush climbing her cheeks; embarrassed at finding she’s been lusting after him, and pained at the realisation that it will never be reciprocated.</p><p>“Yeah ... well, I <em> won’t </em> get hurt,” she breathes at him, heart sore with the knowledge that she already <em> has</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Until I Saw the Sea - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I'd like to thank you guys who are continuing to read. Can I also just shout out SoronRocket again for just being a perfect writing partner? She's just so <i>amazing</i> at what she does, and I think she captures Historia perfectly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Caesar &amp; Rocket Roleplay: </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pure Shores</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Until I Saw the Sea – Part 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe not,” Levi concedes, not yet moving away. “But you will definitely get sick if you stay in this cold ass water.” He cocks an eyebrow at her, hoping he hasn’t shown any signs of his heart dropping into his stomach like a stone. He wonders if she would comment on it if she did see it. “So will you stop being a pain in the ass and get out with me?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The water feels suddenly so much colder and less inviting, now that she’s had such a revelation dropped on her; the carrot dangled and then just as quickly snatched away.</p>
<p>Historia studies his face, wondering if he has any small inclination of the thought that passed briefly through her mind when they were so close to one another just moments ago. “Uh ... fine. I’ll get out. But I’m not leaving yet.”</p>
<p>She turns from him without waiting for his response, swimming towards the shore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“That’s fine.” He nods in acknowledgement even though she turns away and doesn’t see it.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Now he’s pissed her off again.</p>
<p>He swims to the shore after her, his face heating up again as she gets out of the water, her undergarments practically see through. He averts his gaze to the horses, keen on getting something to dry off as he beelines for them, running a hand through his hair nervously.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia stalks out of the water, making a beeline towards her horse, where she knows her towel is tucked away inside the saddlebag.</p>
<p>She rummages round for it, fingers finding the food she’d packed for herself. <em>And</em> for Levi. Ugh, how pathetic.</p>
<p>She grasps the towel and pulls it out, wrapping it around her shoulders. It’s only small, but it will do the job, she supposes.</p>
<p>The sound of sand shifting underfoot makes her turn, and her eyes fall to Levi.</p>
<p>Her fingers twitch against the towel as she catches sight of the absolute <em>perfection</em> that is his body<span>—</span>would she really have expected anything less of Humanity’s Strongest? Water drips down his sculpted chest and along the ridges of his abs, and it makes her want to howl. Why did she have to start such a stupid craving for <em>him</em>, of all people?</p>
<p>Her eyes reach his face, and she realises he’s blushing, averting his gaze.</p>
<p>What...?</p>
<p>Then she glances down, and to her utter horror, realises her underwear has gone practically see-through in the salty water. </p>
<p>
  <em>Really?</em>
</p>
<p>What perfect timing.</p>
<p>She clears her throat as she rapidly turns her back to him, trying to preserve what little modesty she has left. </p>
<p>“How’re you going to get dry? Do you have a towel?” She mutters to him over her shoulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi’s gaze wanders for a moment, catching a glimpse of the curve of her waist that’s become more defined as Historia has gotten older. Her body has filled out in a way that reaffirms that she’s a woman now, and he hates how his stomach explodes with butterflies.</p>
<p>He lingers on the towel before making a decision.</p>
<p>He plucks the towel from her shoulders, ignoring her sound of protest as he tosses it over one of his shoulders. He grabs his green cloak from his saddle bag, unfolding it before draping it carefully over her shoulders, making a point to keep his eyes on her face.</p>
<p>He doesn’t care how red his face is in that moment.</p>
<p>“There,” he says quietly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi makes no sound to answer, so she turns, only to come face to face with him as he just swipes her towel from her shoulders.</p>
<p>Just <em>takes</em> it.</p>
<p>“Hey!” She exclaims as he turns away from her, tossing it over his shoulder. </p>
<p>She’s never been one to play on her title, at least not in a <em>serious</em> manner, but <em>Walls</em> is he pushing her in that direction now. He doesn’t even acknowledge her protest, busying himself with his bag. Words about how he should show some <em>damn</em> respect to her<span>—</span>his <em>Queen<span>—</span></em>begin to form on her lips, but before she can force them from her mouth, he’s back standing before her. </p>
<p>She blinks at him a couple of times, before realising he’s just wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. </p>
<p><em>His</em> green Survey Corps cloak, which is much bigger and more durable than any towel.</p>
<p>She feels her mouth open and close several times, suddenly unsure what to say, and his blush registers with her again.</p>
<p>“Huh ... thanks,” she finally stutters, his intense eye contact sending her reeling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He can see the irritation on her face—she wears her god damn heart on her sleeve at times, it’s so easy to tell—and then he sees it dissipate.</p>
<p>His cloak looks so <em>right</em> on her. It’s any standard cloak, really, but his is worn in and so well-cared for despite the countless missions he’s been on with it. Historia, looking up at him with his hands so close to her neck and face, her rosy cheeks begging to be caressed as she stares up at him.</p>
<p>He hates how his pulse quickens under the scrutiny of her bright eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he replies hoarsely. “Just don’t get it dirty or fucked up.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The way he’s looking at her makes her throat dry. </p>
<p><em>Why</em> is he looking at her like that, with his cheeks tinged pink?</p>
<p>She sees his eyes stray to her neck; her cheeks. Her heart hammers, but she doesn’t <em>dare</em> allow herself to go there again<span>—</span>to <em>hope<span>—</span></em>because these stupid feelings that have suddenly reared up in her need nipping in the bud as soon as possible, before what he says and does to her matters that bit too much to bear.</p>
<p>She’s grateful when he finally answers her, breaking the moment. His reply makes her give a short, sharp laugh. </p>
<p>“It’s just a cloak. Obviously I wouldn’t intentionally ruin it, but why do you care so much?”</p>
<p>She knows he’s always been obsessive about neatness and cleanliness, but these cloaks are standard issue.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi inhales slowly as he considers her question.</p>
<p>But really, can he give her anything other than the truth?</p>
<p>“Erwin issued it to me when I became Captain when my old cloak got shredded on an expedition.”</p>
<p>He shifts on his feet as he shrugs on the towel he took from Historia, blocking out the sea breeze that chills him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She clutches the cloak around her for warmth as she listens to him speak.</p>
<p>Her eyes grow wide as the gravity of his words sinks in, and she stares at the green fabric between her fingers.</p>
<p>That means ... Levi’s had this cloak since before Erwin fell at Shiganshina. Before he lost his squad on the 57th Expedition. He was probably wearing this cloak when he met her for the very first time ... </p>
<p>Keeping a cloak this long in the Corps was quite a feat, and honestly, Levi was probably the only one that could manage it.</p>
<p>She glances back up at him, and her eyes glisten as she’s taken aback at how sentimental he must be, beneath the layers of stoicism and coldness.</p>
<p>“I ... this ... is a very old cloak.”</p>
<p>What a crap response. She inwardly kicks herself that she hasn’t thought of anything more meaningful to reply to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>He nods, his stomach flipping as he realizes that she must be beginning to see how sentimental he is beneath all of his bullshit. He doesn’t know how to tell her all the things he managed to keep this cloak through, the seams he’s restitched on the collar of the cloak, or the nights he’s slept in this very cloak when he wasn’t sure if he would be waking up to a fight or ambush.</p>
<p>“I almost lost it when we had to make our exit from Mitras, after Annie.”</p>
<p>He remembers having to get his knives on a whim, his ODM gear, and he nearly missed his cloak as he ran out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Huh ...”</p>
<p>She just listens, dumbly, mind reeling at the sudden rush of feelings he’s awoken in her chest.</p>
<p>How long has she been watching him without realising? Subconsciously searching him out in a room full of people? Unknowingly listening out for his voice in the chaos of military engagements? Longing for his attention when he visits the Orphanage and lavishes it upon the children?</p>
<p>His words fade into white noise as she stares into his stormy eyes, and all she can pay attention to his the way his throat bobs as he speaks, and the muffled thud of her heartbeat in her ears. </p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t chicken out again, Historia. You’re the Queen; what’s the worst he could do? Reject you?</em>
</p>
<p>She inhales sharply at the thought, quickly pushing it aside before it robs her courage.</p>
<p>He’s frowning at her now.</p>
<p>Did he ask her something?</p>
<p>Her eyes dip to the thin line of his lips, and she wonders how they might feel against her own. They look chapped; rough from too much time spent out in the elements. </p>
<p>She wets her own at the thought. </p>
<p>No sense in hanging about if she’s going to do it, then, is there?</p>
<p>She looks back up to his eyes, and words slip from her mouth, small and breathless. </p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>She just <em>stares</em> at him, her eyes wandering from his. It makes his neck hot, being under her scrutiny this close, nearly nude, literally baring a vulnerable piece of himself to her. He frowns as she just continues to stare, not saying anything.</p>
<p>She licks her lips; he does in turn without even thinking. Her words echo in his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss me.</em>
</p>
<p>He blinks, eyes widening in shock. He wants to say yes or to just grow a pair and do it, but instead he freezes up at the turn of the conversation.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>Oh</em>, she doesn’t have time for his hesitation. Her boldness might not linger too long.</p>
<p>Her hand grasps at the towel around his shoulders, and without thinking, she yanks him down to her.</p>
<p>Her mouth meets his clumsily. She was right about his lips<span>—</span>they feel like sandpaper against hers as she kisses him urgently, her soul lifting at the contact. In contrast, his clean shaven jaw is surprisingly smooth against her own delicate skin. </p>
<p>Her whole body tingles with the realisation that she’s actually <em>kissing</em> Captain Levi<span>—</span>a man at least fifteen years her senior<span>—</span>and it feels <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>So good.</em>
</p>
<p>She tosses the towel aside so she can wrap her arms around his neck, and her fingers brush through the stubbly hair of his undercut.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He wonders if she’ll take back the words, if she’ll decide he’s too much of a coward, when she suddenly grabs the towel and <em>pulls</em>.</p>
<p>And then her lips are on his, clumsy as he leans into her. His nose bumps hers awkwardly as he tilts his head to readjust—when was the last time he even <em>did</em> this?—but then he sighs against her lips.</p>
<p>Historia is kissing him.</p>
<p>She’s kissing <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>He feels young as he wraps his arms around her small body, pulling her so her warmth envelops him through his cloak on her shoulders. Her lips are soft against his, and yet her touch is full of want as her fingernails scrape his scalp where his hair is closely shaved.</p>
<p>He wants to pull away, to ask <em>why him</em>, but he doesn’t want this moment to end.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia clings to him like a moth to a flame; partly because she doesn’t want the euphoric feeling fluttering through her chest to leave, and partly because she’s scared that if she pulls away, they’ll both come to their senses.</p>
<p>Relief washes over her when he wraps his strong arms around her waist; pulling her flush to him as their kiss deepens. He wants this, too.</p>
<p>She’s very aware of the way they’re scantily dressed, and their skin is still slick from the salt water. But she’s not cold anymore. His body is ablaze as he’s pressed to her, and she wants to shelter in his warmth for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Their lips smack noisily as she tries to pause for breath without pulling away, and Levi chases her; neither apparently willing to end the moment before the other.</p>
<p>Finally, she knows she’ll have to break to breathe properly, or her lungs may give out.</p>
<p>She pulls back, trying not to pant in his face, although her chest heaves from the exhilaration. </p>
<p>“Sorry ... I just ...”</p>
<p>She’s not sure why she’s apologising. It just seems polite, really.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His heart sinks again at her sorry.</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p>
<p>“You’re fine,” he grits out, loosening his hold on her. “I understand.”</p>
<p>He understands that she deserves better. That she deserves more than him. She’s the fucking Queen. What could she want with <em>him</em>? What could he possibly give her?</p>
<p>So many thoughts run through his mind as a result of her damn <em>sorry</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She feels his hands slacken at her words, and immediately she realises he’s misunderstood.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Her voice is firm but gentle at the same time as she grabs his hands before they can move away.<br/>“I’m not <em>sorry</em> ... I just ... didn’t mean to jump on you ...”</p>
<p>She pushes them back on to her waist, before hesitantly reaching back up, this time to clutch his cheeks. She strokes a thumb across his cheekbone as she coaxes his lips back on to hers. </p>
<p><em>Damn</em>, his kiss feels so good. She wonders how experienced he is at this - he can’t be any <em>less</em> experienced than she is.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her hands are back on his before he can move away, grabbing him in her grasp, pulling him back to her.</p>
<p>She <em>wants</em> this.</p>
<p>She wants <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>He parts his lips to comment, to ask why, to literally put his fucking foot in his mouth because that’s what he’s best at. Yet, her lips are once again on his, and his body relaxes. His body seems to know that this is something he’s been craving for so long and that it’s something that he’s just fucking <em>wanted</em>.</p>
<p>A brief thought crosses his mind—how experienced is she?—and he feels possessive, positive he hasn’t seen any suitors come around, gripping her tighter as he kisses her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Well he’s clearly not annoyed by her sudden advance.</p>
<p>She feels his grip on her tighten, and she wants nothing more than to let him take control; to possess her, the way he possesses his opponents on the field of battle. </p>
<p>Her fingers trail down from his cheeks, across his jaw, down his neck to his collarbone, all the while continuing the assault of her mouth on his, her kiss growing more desperate as the realisation of how much she actually wants this begins to take hold. Her hands reach his biceps, and she digs her nails into the skin there, marvelling at the power in his muscle as he grips her tightly. </p>
<p>She’s going to have to stop this soon. Before she gets in over her head. But her mind and body seem to be going in different directions as she presses herself closer to him, her hips bumping his with a clumsy yearning.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her fingers trail along his bare skin, leaving goosebumps in her wake, and making Levi’s breathing hitch through his nose. Her nails that dig into his biceps make him want to do <em>so much</em>, to just take what he’s been wanting for so long, but he refrains. He would back her into something if he could but there’s nothing around but the horses and the shore. </p>
<p>He moves to grip her arms in his hands, careful not to hurt her, but definitely conveying the level of self-control he’s maintaining. He breaks their kiss to breathe, resting his forehead to hers as he does so.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She brushes her nose to his as their foreheads rest together, breaths coming ragged and fast between them. </p>
<p>“You’re ... you’re good at that,” she pants, yearning for him to kiss her again already.</p>
<p>She doesn’t let go of his arms, too scared that if she breaks contact with him, this glorious high will all come crashing down around them.</p>
<p>She should talk to him earnestly; tell him she’s never been with a man before; tell him Ymir was the only person she <em>ever</em> knew as anything more than friends, and even that had just been careless teenage fun, at the time. </p>
<p>But how can she? How can she say all this to Captain Levi Ackerman? Who even knows what’s going through his own mind right now? Perhaps he isn’t even thinking about <em>that</em>. She shouldn’t be, either, she realises, but the way he’d kissed her has awoken some sort of fire in her<span>—</span>the like of which she’s never felt before, even with Ymir<span>—</span>and it’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His face is red when she talks like <em>that</em>. It’s not even that it’s provocative—he just feels odd about being praised for such a thing. </p>
<p>He doesn’t think that he’s good at this because he doesn’t even <em>remember</em> the last time he did this.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to tell Historia, that, though—how mortifying would it be that he’s over a decade her senior and less experienced than her?</p>
<p>“You are, too,” he mumbles nervously, cringing inwardly at how lame he sounds.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She meets his gaze when he praises her too, drawing back so she can see him properly.</p>
<p>“Really? Uh ... right. Thank you.”</p>
<p>She suspects her face may be completely crimson at this point. He’s blushing, too. </p>
<p>Why is this so <em>awkward</em> and completely <em>exciting</em> at the same time?</p>
<p>She’s not sure what she should say to him next, because as soon as she’s not kissing him, it’s <em>Levi</em> and despite how attracted she is to him right now, the whole situation does also seem <em>absurd</em>, so instead she wraps her arms around his neck and slams her lips back to his haphazardly.</p>
<p><em>Damn</em>, he is <em>good</em>. the way he moves his mouth against hers, the feel of his tongue tracing her lip, draws a little adrenaline-fuelled moan from her, and she’s almost ashamed of herself.</p>
<p>He <em>must</em> have been with hundreds of women; it’s the only explanation. He’s Humanity’s Strongest, and she realises now that it would make total sense that Levi should have women throwing themselves at him at every opportunity<span>—</span>despite his unapproachable countenance. Perhaps he just hides his escapades in the bedroom well.</p>
<p>Oh <em>hell</em>.</p>
<p>Her whole body grows hot at the thoughts racing through her mind; half with embarrassment at her own inexperience and half with overwhelming desire for him.</p>
<p>She’s not sure why, but she begins to step back, dragging him along with her. There’s so much pent up energy in her that she can’t just stand there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The force he meets her with is bruising, unforgiving with how fervently he wants her, and fuck, does he want her.</p>
<p>His hands roam up and down her arms and to her sides as she kisses him, dragging his tongue along her lower lip before seeking hers out. He doesn’t know what to do next other than just act; thinking about what he thinks he should do only causes his stomach to flip anxiously.</p>
<p>And then she starts to move backward—and downward. Thinking that she’s trying to sit down, he lets her go, unwilling to sit down.</p>
<p>But then he sees her expression and he realizes that he’s fucked up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi’s hands are all over her; at her arms, at her sides, and his tongue is <em>in</em> her mouth now. And it all feels so wonderful.</p>
<p>That is; until Historia feels something snag at her left foot. She frowns, trying to break contact with Levi’s mouth to look down, but he’s too insistent and she’s too malleable in his hands.</p>
<p>She tries to right herself using her right foot, but that only tangles as well. Too late, she realises that Levi’s cloak is no longer at her shoulders, and she’s tipping backwards.</p>
<p>Her balance goes, and she tries to reach out to Levi to steady herself -</p>
<p>But he lets her go.</p>
<p>Just<em> lets her go.</em></p>
<p><em>Again</em>.</p>
<p>“Levi!” She yelps, before her back hits the sand with a thud. She lies there, tangled up in his cloak, which is now coated with sand, and blinks up at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi stares at her, suddenly feeling so <em>dumb</em>.</p>
<p>“My cloak is sandy,” he blurts out, but then he winces because that’s <em>not</em> what he meant to say. He meant to ask if she’s alright, if she needs help—but he had to say anything but that.</p>
<p>He looks down at her with a flushed face and guilty expression before sighing in defeat. “Here.” He holds out his hand to her in an offering to help her up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She just stares at him as he makes a comment about his cloak - his damn cloak. Not that fact that he’s just let her fall unceremoniously onto her ass.</p>
<p>“Your <em>cloak</em>?” She asks in disbelief. </p>
<p>When he offers her his hand, a thought flashes across her mind.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She grasps his fingers, then yanks hard on his hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If it were anyone else, he would pull back. He would yank <em>them</em> up to <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>But this is Historia.</p>
<p>Historia’s soft, small hand is closed around his own, and she’s pulling as if she has the strength to do so. The thought makes him want to laugh, but instead, he humors her.</p>
<p>He lets her pull him down, landing a little more gracefully than she did, a small smirk present as he does so.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She doesn’t expect him to give so easily, but he folds himself into the sand next to her<span>—</span>ridiculously gracefully, too. </p>
<p>She shifts, making to pull his cloak from under her to hand to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He waves her offering of his cloak off. “Keep it on. Can’t have you getting sick on my watch,” he remarks lightly. He settles in, a respectful few inches from her, but still close enough to feel her body heat from the proximity.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She just gives him a look as she pulls it back up around her shoulders. “Sorry for all the <em>sand</em>.”<br/>She’d nudge him playfully, but she’s unsure of their boundaries right now what with the dramatic turn things have taken, so she settles for a smirk instead. “You could have caught me. Just saying.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I didn’t know <em>what</em> you were doing,” he retorts. He takes the liberty of touching her first, nudging her gently with his elbow. “I also wasn’t about to drop my ass on top of you. Then you’d have <em>definitely</em> gotten hurt because of me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>His gentle nudge sends a swarm of butterflies erupting in her stomach, and she raises a brow at his comment, but can’t bring herself to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>“I ... uh, wouldn’t have minded,” she murmurs, a little shyly. “I’m sure you know all the right <em>moves</em> Levi.” </p>
<p>Her eyes rise to his, and she remembers how she threw her towel off him.</p>
<p>“Are you ... Uh, cold?” She lifts the edge of his cloak in offering as she trips over the words.</p>
<p>Oh <em>yeah</em>, smooth, Historia. She wants to slap her hand to her forehead at her awkwardness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His face flushes at her comment because he certainly <em>doesn’t</em> know all the right moves. He doesn’t really know the wrong ones, either.</p>
<p>“Don’t think too highly of me, brat,” he returns quietly. When she offers him <em>his own cloak</em>, he can’t help but roll his eyes before he shuffles over. Her side is pressed to him, and to avoid awkwardly squeezing their arms together, he puts an arm around her waist to pull her closer. “Thanks,” he mutters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The way his arm just slips around her waist so nonchalantly makes her feel dizzy in the very best way. His skin is warm, despite being bare on the breezy beach for a little while.</p>
<p>His words make her let out a snort. “I’m just saying. You clearly know a lot more than I do.” She feels stupid admitting this aloud to him, repeatedly reminding herself who it actually is she’s sat next to. “I ...” she bites her lip, wondering whether what she’s about to admit will send him running for his clothes and horse. “I’ve never actually <em>been</em> with a man, before.” She turns to look at him, and there’s a small intake of breath as their close proximity again becomes apparent. Her gaze dips down from his eyes to his lips, and she recalls how wonderfully rough <em>and</em> soft at the same time they felt against her own. </p>
<p>She prays that he won’t reject her because of her inexperience.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her words make him stop short mentally.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve never actually been with a man, before.</em>
</p>
<p>His hold on her tightens possessively, suddenly overcome with a wave of desire. “I wouldn’t have known,” he comments. He pauses, eyes darting between her eyes and her lips as he hesitates to admit his own inexperience.</p>
<p>He decides to just be straightforward; when is he ever not?</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since I’ve...been with anyone at all,” he confesses, turning his gaze back to the shore. The water comes and goes on the sand, kissing the shore gently with each push and pull.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Huh ... like a few months, you mean?” She asks.</p>
<p>She knows full well Levi’s not the type to go around shouting about anything personal, so she expects she would never have known if he had any personal relationships going on or not. Even the highest ranking soldiers got down time, though, and she can’t imagine him being short of admirers. Especially after <em>that</em> performance.</p>
<p>“And um ... thanks?” She shifts against him, feeling a sudden need to justify herself a little. “I mean, I’m not saying I’ve never <em>kissed</em> <em>anyone</em>.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi snorts at her guess.</p>
<p>“Try <em>years</em>,” he chuckles hollowly. “I’m not exactly popular with <em>anyone</em>, you know.” His thumb traces a circle into her side thoughtfully. “I didn’t think that you never kissed anyone before, but I’m just surprised you hadn’t been with a man before. You’re not only the Queen—you’re beautiful. You always have been.“ He feels awkward as he tries to explain himself without accidentally saying something stupid.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia’s brows raise at his confession, before she feels her cheeks heat up at his words about her. Her gaze falls to her hands as they twist self consciously in her lap.</p>
<p>He thinks she’s <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>Captain Levi Ackerman thinks she’s <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
<p>Well, that is not a fact she thought she’d be faced with when she awoke this morning.</p>
<p>“Oh - no, I mean; thank you. That’s nice of you to say. And it’s just ... well ...” she bites her lip, wondering whether he has any idea about her and Ymir. Her heart aches a little when she thinks of her best friend. Historia has never really thought of herself as being <em>only</em> interested in women; she just hasn’t come across any man that made her feel like Ymir had. “I suppose I haven’t found the right man yet.”</p>
<p>Her eyes rise slowly to meet his, and she holds his gaze, unwavering. She feels her breathing quicken a little. The moment feels heavy with a static tension she can’t fathom; she wants to kiss him again, but for some reason, the boldness she’d found before has left her as they sit together, huddled beneath his cloak, his hand firmly at her waist.</p>
<p>“Why has it been so long for you?” She blurts, then immediately wants the ground to swallow her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“It’s not <em>nice</em>—it’s just honest.” He shrugs nonchalantly, despite the way his stomach is somersaulting. When she looks at him, he can feel the tension become palpable between them. He wants to close the distance but he holds back, not feeling like the conversation is over just yet.</p>
<p>Sure enough, she asks another question.</p>
<p>He swallows as he contemplates how to explain. There certainly have been times that he’s wanted to—a pair of amber eyes and a kind smile flash in his mind—but he knows that he can’t become too attached to anyone.</p>
<p>People die when he becomes attached.</p>
<p>“Because I can’t afford to continue to lose people,” he admits quietly, holding her gaze evenly with stormy eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi’s words, coupled with those tempestuous eyes, strike a chord in Historia’s heart.</p>
<p>She might not have lived through what he has, but she certainly understands how it feels to lose those closest to you. She thinks of Ymir’s freckled features again.</p>
<p>Heck, she would have a <em>field day</em> if she could see Historia now, wrapped up on the beach with the Captain. </p>
<p>Not wanting him to feel that she’s uncomfortable with him, she shuffles a little closer, so that her hip is pressed tightly to his.</p>
<p>“I understand. I understand ... exactly. Have you lost anyone ... like that?” </p>
<p>The memory of Ymir has made her brave again; a reminder of how fleeting time can be with another person, no matter how much you want it to go on infinitely. </p>
<p>She won’t waste this little gift of time she’s been granted with him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He clenches his jaw.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>He sighs, adjusting his hand on her side. He knows that she’ll ask, so he just decides to tell her. His heart twists in his chest as he recalls the long since passed scout that confessed her feelings in his office. He knows that Historia came into the Scouts just before the 57th expedition, but he still isn’t sure of what she remembers and who she knew. </p>
<p>“Did you know Petra Ral?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Petra ... Ral?”</p>
<p>Historia tries to recall the name.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure ... no, wait; she was a member of your Special Operations Squad wasn’t she? Before Eren, Mikasa and ...” she trails off, recalling exactly why Levi’s squad had been replaced. “Oh.”</p>
<p>She’s unsure what to say to him then. So she settles with being honest. “I remember her, yeah. We never got to talk, though. I heard she was an excellent soldier ...” For some reason, she feels her gut twist with nerves as she asks him, “Were you two ...?”</p>
<p>The idea of Captain Levi being anything other than professional with one of his subordinates seems absurd to her, so much so that she can’t even finish the sentence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“We weren’t. We...” he trails off before glancing past Historia before meeting her gaze again, his face hot as he tries to think of how to explain what he and Petra were.</p>
<p>Or rather, what they wanted to be.</p>
<p>“She wanted us to. She kissed me in my office the night before an expedition, and that’s the furthest I let it go. I couldn’t jeopardize our squad, so—even though I, I wanted to—I knew we couldn’t. So I lied and told her that I didn’t want to.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia feels like her mouth must be hanging wide open by the time Levi finishes his explanation.<br/>“You ... you kissed her?”</p>
<p>For some reason, this knowledge kindles a fire in her belly, making her want to clutch him to her possessively and claim his lips again. It was easier to think of him with faceless lovers; people she’d never met. But she’d known Petra ... if only from a distance.</p>
<p>Before she can act on her sudden flare of possessiveness though, a sickening thought begins to twist her gut, dampening the flame.</p>
<p>“You said ... before an expedition? Which one?”</p>
<p>She’s pretty sure she already knows before he speaks, and her heart is breaking for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“She kissed me. I never made the move.” He recalls the low candlelight of his office, how she looked so nervous yet determined as she found him still up in his civilian clothes, doing paperwork. Her face was bright red but her hands weren’t shaking when she told him she wanted to be <em>with</em> him, and when he just stared at her, dumbfounded, she kissed him.</p>
<p>“She thought it would be a good idea to tell me that she held feelings for me for a long time. I...I always admired her, but I knew she could do better. She deserved better. Even so, I was her superior. It wasn’t appropriate for me to abuse that, knowing how she felt.”</p>
<p>His heart aches when he remembers her, but it’s not nearly as raw as it was those years ago. He turns his head to look out at the water.</p>
<p>She would have <em>loved</em> the ocean.</p>
<p>“She kissed me. I told her I wasn’t interested, that I had no feelings. I lied to her face.”</p>
<p>Her lips were soft, swollen from how much she chewed on them anxiously, but he can’t remember the taste anymore.</p>
<p>“It was the night before the 57th.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The flint eyes across from her are different now. She’s never seen Levi so raw, so exposed as he appears in this moment.</p>
<p>She can’t take her eyes off him as he speaks, and she’s desperate; so <em>desperate</em> to reach out and touch him, to try and comfort him, or distract him from his painful memories, but she won’t disrespect Petra’s memory like that right now.</p>
<p>So she listens. </p>
<p>When he finishes, it’s all she can do to hold back the moisture that’s threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes. Tears for the girl he lost too soon, and the girl she has lost, too. Her eyes fall to her lap as she wills them to stay dry.</p>
<p>“You’re wrong,” she murmurs after a minute of silence passes. “About her deserving better.” </p>
<p>She looks back up to meet his gaze, her features suddenly set with a fiery determination. How can she make him realise his own worth?</p>
<p>“I would have been lost without you these past years. I certainly wouldn’t have the Orphanage; you’ve made such a difference to so many people’s lives. You’re a <em>good man,</em> Levi. One of the best. Petra clearly saw that, and ... and I do, too.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>His eyes flick back to hers, more round than before as he takes in her fierce, determined gaze.</p>
<p>There’s <em>fire</em> there, white-hot and unrelenting.</p>
<p>His heart races.</p>
<p>“What else do you see?”</p>
<p>The question leaves his lips before he knows what he’s saying. He wants to know that he’s not crazy, that he’s not alone in wanting this. He’s wanted her for far too long, yearning for her from afar, too respectful and fearful to say anything lest he ruin the odd friendship they have. And yet, now that he’s faced with this opportunity once again but with Historia, he doesn’t want to regret the decision he makes this time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His question surprises her, but her hesitation lasts all of a split second.</p>
<p>“I ... I see a man who’s unafraid of anything except regret.”</p>
<p>As the words leave her mouth, Historia’s unsure whether they’re quite the right thing to say. Feeling that earlier boldness return at the way he’s laid so candid before her, she reaches out. Her hand cups his cheek, and she feels her fingers tremble a little, but she continues. </p>
<p>“I see compassion, and courage, and integrity. I see a Captain I would have followed into the fiercest fight without hesitation, and a Captain who has given up his time and patience for a silly, young Queen in need of guidance. I see a man who I would trust with my life; my innocence and my reputation. I see a man, Levi. A man I want to-“</p>
<p>But she doesn’t finish her sentence, because her lips are against his again, eager and messy with her kiss. She clutches at his face with both hands as she presses herself closer to him, and it’s heavenly. Their closeness still isn’t enough though; she yearns for more, and more, and ... she breaks away from his lips for a moment, chest heaving as she pants for breath, her rapid words and desperate kisses taking up too much of her air.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He leans into her touch, his bangs hitting her fingers. Warmth blooms in his chest at her words, unsure if he can truly believe all of what she’s saying, but then she goes on about the faith she puts in him.</p>
<p>His heart fucking <em>soars</em> at her praise. He wants more, but he doesn’t want to talk. He wants to bury his regrets with the ghosts of his past.</p>
<p>He almost tells her that he wants to be all of those things for her and more, but he lets her kiss him instead. </p>
<p>Her lips on his are tender despite the urgency that’s there, reining him in. She’s gone all too suddenly, and he chases her, pressing his lips to hers again desperately as he pulls her easily into his lap, eager to feel her warmth on his body.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia lets Levi pull her onto his lap, heart hammering in her chest as he continues their kiss almost greedily.</p>
<p>She can’t help her nails digging into his skin a little as she grabs his neck for purchase, and she tilts her head to allow herself to deepen their kiss further.</p>
<p>Sand shifts as she adjusts herself in his lap, hands slipping from his neck to his chest. She’s no idea what she’s doing here, but the position she shifts herself into<span>—</span>straddling his lap<span>—</span>makes her suddenly very aware of ... <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh.” It’s a small sound of surprise, but she can’t help it passing from her lips mid-kiss. She breaks their contact again to whisper against his mouth. “Sorry ... I just ... you’re ...”</p>
<p>She doesn’t know what to say, having never been in this situation. What she wants to comment on is how incredibly <em>firm</em> he feels beneath her, through her underwear, and she almost wonders if she actually did that to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The reality of their situation, of her complete lack of experience, sets in as she gets flustered the moment her body brushes against his groin. He’s not completely hard, but he’s halfway there, and she’s already caught off guard.</p>
<p>He briefly wonders how far they’ll get.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry,” he murmurs against her lips as he kisses her slower this time, patiently. His hands work off his cloak from her, wanting to only feel her on him without getting tangled in the old material. His touch explores her sides and back, inching under her brassiere.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia’s blood is roaring in her ears, and with it is the screaming thought that she’s in wildly unknown territory here with Levi. </p>
<p>The way his kiss turns gentle goes some way to reassuring her, but still she feels herself tense beneath his touch. His breath hot on her lips awakens trepidation in her, and she’s suddenly very aware of where this is all leading.</p>
<p>It’s not that she <em>doesn’t</em> want to; but she feels as though it’s not something that should be rushed into with careless abandon.</p>
<p>She feels his cloak slip from her shoulders, and her pulse quickens. His hands feel white hot against her skin as he explores the contours of her body. Then they’re beneath her brasserie. She inhales sharply through her nose, keeping her eyes squeezed shut as she kisses him. The sensation of his fingers as they stroke across her skin has her nerves fizzling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His hands are on her back, underneath her brassiere, and he can feel the muscles beneath his fingertips tense. He hopes that it’s because of the way his calluses scrape her skin.</p>
<p>He moves his mouth from hers to kiss to her jaw, and then to her neck. As his lips and tongue trace underneath her jawline, he carefully inches his hands toward her front, moving slowly enough so that she can stop him if she’s not comfortable.</p>
<hr/>
<p>How can one person feel so absolutely euphoric but completely on edge at the same time?</p>
<p>When his lips move downwards, scattering small kisses against her jaw, and then her neck, she revels in the sensation, keeping her eyes squeezed shut so that she can focus on the contact of his body to hers. </p>
<p>Her forearms are resting against his shoulders; her fingertips grazing against the fuzz of his undercut as she leans her head aside, allowing him better access to the sweet spot his lips have found on her neck. She feels her breath coming ragged and fast as her body begins to comply with his advances, and she knows from her own experimentations that the place between her legs is becoming increasingly wet. </p>
<p>And then she’s aware of his hands roaming around to her front. She gasps when she feels a rough thumb brush against the underside of her breast, and her eyes are open now as she stares at him.</p>
<p>She can see his hands rising and falling with her erratic breathing, but she doesn’t want to stop him. </p>
<p>Not yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She pulls away a little and he lets her, not stopping the movement of his hands. He searches her expression for any signs he should stop—regret, fear, rejection—but he sees none. Her pupils are blown, her lips are swollen, but he sees no indication that she doesn’t want this.</p>
<p>Still, he asks.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?”</p>
<p>His voice is breathy and his heart is racing, but his hands finally reach her front, and he inches upward. He hesitates just at the bottom of her breasts, giving her a chance to opt out if she wants to.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She continues to stare at him for a moment, desperately searching for her words, her whole being painfully fixated on the position of his hands. </p>
<p>But she <em>wants</em> him to touch her. She wants to feel his sandpaper fingers against the snowy skin of her breasts. </p>
<p>Hands fall back from around his neck, and she trails her touch downwards, ghosting across the bare, pale skin of Levi’s chest, and then sideways to the crook of his elbows, and slowly, ever so slowly up his solid forearms until she reaches his hands resting against her ribs. </p>
<p>Finally, Historia brings herself to speak. She wets her lips. </p>
<p>“Yes.” It’s little more than a breathy puff of air, but she reinforces the word by guiding his hands upwards, further beneath her brassiere.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her hands over his skin are hot, leaving a fire in her wake as her fingers trace down his arms to his hands.</p>
<p>He doesn’t verbally respond to her affirmation.</p>
<p>Instead, at her breathy <em>yes</em>, he comes <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>He cranes his neck to continue kissing her neck, finding that same sensitive spot from before easily. His hands to move over her breasts, squeezing and massaging the supple skin, instinctively bucking his hips to meet hers at the contact. He wants more—he just wants <em>her</em>, but he settles for touching her and tasting the salt from the ocean on her skin and feeling the heat from her body warm him against the sea breeze.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When he touches her, its like flying through the air on ODMG for the first time. Her stomach flips as though she’s in that moment just before free-fall. His fingers knead her, firm yet still careful, and his lips continue to explore her neck and collarbone. She grips his forearms, knuckles white, as he works his hands on her, and her head tips back further, overcome with the ecstasy of it all.</p>
<p>“Oh ...” </p>
<p>It’s a small whimper that tumbles from her lips, but it seems to ignite something in him, because the next moment, she feels him buck.</p>
<p>She gasps again, almost losing her balance, and her eyes are wide as she feels him hard beneath her. </p>
<p>“Uh ... Levi ...”</p>
<p>She pulls his head back up from where he’s nipping at her neck, and presses her forehead to his for a moment. “Do you ... are you expecting us to ...?”</p>
<p>She’s breathless, and, along with nerves, it makes her voice come out hoarse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“No,” he murmurs, voice soft as he looks at her. This close, he can smell the ocean on her, accompanying the taste as he licks his lips.</p>
<p>“We can go as far as you want. I—“ he hesitates, unsure if he should bare this part of him, but his hands are on her breasts and she’s very aware of his erection against her, so why not? “I want you, but I can wait. If you want to, or don’t want to, I still care about you. I won’t go anywhere.”</p>
<p>His heart is fucking <em>somersaulting</em>, but he doesn’t care, because he has Historia in his hands and nothing else matters at the moment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You ... you <em>care</em> about ... me?”</p>
<p>Of course he cares. He’s been her Captain, her close partner when they worked on the Orphanage together, and she supposes she could even call him her friend, in an odd sort of way. </p>
<p>But she’s sure he doesn’t mean it in any of those terms.</p>
<p>She feels a beautiful relief bloom in her chest, and she brings her lips to his; her kiss indulgent and slow. Her hands brush up his arms. </p>
<p>
  <em>He won’t go anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>What does that mean? </p>
<p>She breaks away to look him in the eyes again. </p>
<p>An overwhelming need to reassure him of her intentions grips her.</p>
<p>“I’m just, a little nervous. It wasn’t my intention to lead you on. I do want to, I just -“</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Historia,” he shushes her with a gentle kiss, indulgent and tender. He tries to convey the affection he’s carried for her through their kiss, moving his hands so that they’re just on her ribs and sides, eventually settling on the curve of her waist. His touch is light, his kiss tender, ignoring the fire of desire he feels burning within. “It’s okay. I promise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>He’s so patient with her, it makes her practically melt against him.</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around his middle as he kisses her, and she marvels at the idea that her first time could be with <em>him</em>, if she wants it.</p>
<p>His words make her spine tingle. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Levi. I’m ... grateful.”</p>
<p>Her head rests against his shoulder, and she curls herself against him as the breeze bites at her shoulders. It’s hard to imagine how on earth they’ve come to be in this position; Captain and Queen wrapped up in one another upon the sand. But she realises that, for the first time in such a long, long time, she feels genuine happiness.</p>
<p>“I could stay here like this forever,” she murmurs against his skin. “I wish we could.”<br/>She looks back up at him, and she knows her eyes must surely be filled with the affection she feels for him. Affection which she hadn’t even recognised until they’d set foot upon this deserted beach together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her arms around him make him pull her in closer; he’d be content to keep her against him, held in his embrace.</p>
<p>Fuck. He’s thinking about just <em>cuddling</em> her, and his heart is hammering.</p>
<p>“As long as you look at me the way you are now, then I’ll be okay with that,” he remarks lightly, a smile pulling at his lips as he looks up at her with wide eyes lit up with affection.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her heart flutters at his words. </p>
<p>“Well, apparently I’ve been looking at you like this for a while; I just didn’t realise it until we got <em>here</em>.”</p>
<p>She shifts against him so that she can gaze across the infinite blue of the ocean; head tucked beneath his chin. “I never in a million years imagined the sentiment would be returned, though. But ... you talk like you’ve thought about ... <em>this</em> ... for a while.”  Her fingers move to stroke lazy circles against his biceps. “Have you?”</p>
<p>Her gut tightens in expectation of his answer. She’s not sure why he has this effect on her - as though she’s so desperate for his approval, all of a sudden.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He lets her adjust, content to feel her tucked up against him. Her heartbeat almost feels in sync with his, her fingers tracing into his skin calming his racing heart.</p>
<p>Her words make his stomach flip and then flutter all at once. And then he realizes that he has to <em>answer her.</em></p>
<p>“Since we set up the orphanage,” he admits quietly. He shifts his arms to wrap around her properly. “I didn’t realize it right away. But then I started to notice that as we spent more time together...I understood what I was feeling.”</p>
<p>It’s not eloquent or necessarily romantic, but it’s honest, and that’s what he can offer in this vulnerable moment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hmm ...”</p>
<p>Since they set up the Orphanage ...</p>
<p>That’s years ago, now. </p>
<p>He’s thought about her ... about putting his arms around her, his lips to hers, for literal <em>years</em> ...<br/>She’s speechless for several long moments.</p>
<p>How has she not known? Not even had an <em>inkling</em>? She didn’t even realise what the odd, anxious quiver he gave her in her belly had been until today, when he’d touched her in the water.</p>
<p>“Levi ...” She twists her head so she can look at him again. “Why didn’t you say anything? I honestly had no idea ... you’re always so quiet and moody.” Her eyes widen as she realises what she’s said. “Uh, no. I didn’t mean that.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She’s quiet for a long time.</p>
<p>His heart is thundering, but he keeps his expression cool even when she turns to look at him. Her question doesn’t catch him off guard; he expects it, given the nature of his answer. He wishes he had more reasons why, but ultimately, it comes down to one: he’s afraid of regret.</p>
<p>“I’m almost twice your age,” he begins, holding her gaze. “I’ve been your superior. I had a hand in forcing you into your role now. I...” he hesitates, collecting his trailing thoughts from all the reasons why he thinks he didn’t deserve the literal Queen in his arms. “...you deserve better than what I can offer you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>His face, which moments ago had been the picture of coolness, is suddenly so earnest as he meets her gaze. She listens to the words, and it feels as though a little piece of his soul has just leaked from his eyes, laid exposed for her; a great, delicate thing that she has in her hands - it feels easily shattered, and she doesn’t want that to happen.</p>
<p>How amazing that the stoic, closed Captain could become this man before her - with an expression so genuine.</p>
<p>As she looks at him, her eyes fixed to his, breaths coming fast through slightly parted lips, she tries to fathom how she should answer his honesty. She notices for the first time that his eyes aren’t just a cool slate grey. There are flecks of azure in them - the same colour as her own.</p>
<p>She concludes that the only way to answer his honesty, is with her own.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise what the feeling meant until we were in the water today. But I’ve <em>had</em> this feeling around you since the Orphanage, too. A fluttering in my tummy every time you look my way; your eyes meet mine. I search you out automatically when we’re both attending events or meetings - I can’t help it. I feel drawn to you. And to answer your reservations ...”</p>
<p>She reaches for one of his rough hands, a thumb running over his knuckles gently. “Whilst everything you mentioned is true; the age difference, our positions, our pasts ... none of it has any influence at all on the way I feel. I just ... I just want you. If you can; if you <em>want</em> to offer me that, in any way, shape or form, then that is more than enough, and more than I could ever hope to deserve.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her words make the coil in him begin to unwind, undoing the tension he’s been carrying when he’s around her. He lets her take one hand, her dainty thumb running over his knuckles, scarred with telltale signs of his rough upbringing.</p>
<p>“I <em>do</em> want to offer it to you—I just—“ he turns his hand over in hers, exposing his palm to her, “—I think you should want better for yourself.” He doesn’t explicitly list out more reasons; she was a Scout, so she knows the daily risks of being in service, she knows how his lineage puts certain people on edge around him, and how his reputation above and underground precedes him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His continued reluctance sparks that boldness in her again.</p>
<p>“Well ... good job it’s not up to you then, isn’t it? And I <em>want</em> you.”</p>
<p>As if to cement her words, she grabs him by the neck, suddenly a little more confident now he’s backed her into it. She kisses him insistently, wanting him to understand that she really is serious about this.</p>
<p>Finally, she draws back and fixes him with her gaze. </p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you brought anything along to eat? It’s a long ride back.”</p>
<p>She waits patiently for him to answer, so she can offer him the fruit and rolls she brought for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He snorts at her words, only to be silenced by her kiss, a newfound urgency there. He tightens his hold with her lips slotted against his, her tongue sweet on his lips. She pulls away all too soon, and he conveys this with a small groan of complaint.</p>
<p>“I...I didn't,” he admits sheepishly. He hadn’t thought ahead, only eager to have gotten the ride over with given that he didn’t anticipate the day turning out like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She just smiles at him knowingly. “Didn’t think you would.”</p>
<p>She gets up from him, pulling his cloak up around her shoulders again.</p>
<p>“You men either think only of your stomachs, or of anything <em>but</em>.”</p>
<p>She’s rarely even <em>seen</em> Levi stop to eat before - she’s wondered in the past whether the man survives only on tea.</p>
<p>She strolls over to her horse, reaching into the saddlebag and producing the pieces of fruit and bread. </p>
<p>“I brought enough for two.”</p>
<p>She tosses a roll over to him, before holding up the fruit. “Apple or pear?”</p>
<p>If someone would have told her during this morning’s meeting, that in a few hours time she’d be standing in her underwear beside the ocean, with Levi’s cloak draped over her shoulders, as she offers him fruit, hair mussed and lips bruised from his kisses, she’d have scoffed in their face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He stares at her shamelessly as she walks toward the horse, rummaging through her saddlebag for food. His stomach growls as she produces the fruit and bread, catching the roll easily when it’s tossed to him.</p>
<p>His eyes flick between the fruit, more focused on the slender fingers that are curled around them instead, wishing they were back on him.</p>
<p>His mind wanders dangerously as he answers mindlessly, “Apple.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She notices the way his eyes linger on the curve of her fingers around the fruit, and she bites her lip, fully aware of where his mind is, and unable to stop hers wandering along the same path.</p>
<p>Instead of tossing the apple, she saunters over to him, her eyes glued to his as she comes to stand above him.</p>
<p>There’s a moment's hesitation, before she sinks down beside him; close enough for her bare thigh to brush against his, but she’s not quite bold enough to sit herself straight in his lap.<br/>She lifts the apple up slowly, pressing it to his lips.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The way she walks over, Levi wouldn’t guess that she’s only 19. He sees a woman, full of confidence, boldly strutting over to literally <em>tempt</em> him.</p>
<p>A man twice her age, only a little more experienced than her, and he’s <em>literally</em> eating out of the palm of her hand as he leans forward to bite the apple, the juice trickling down the corner of his mouth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She inhales quickly at the sight of his teeth sinking into the skin, and then flesh, of the apple. A little of the acrid juice spills from the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>She lifts a thumb, cautiously, and wipes the liquid away, before placing it between her lips, her eyes trained on Levi’s.</p>
<p>Really, she’s no idea what she’s doing, but he just ignites this daring flame within her.</p>
<p>She removes her thumb after a weighted moment, and takes a bite out of her own pear, unable to disguise a broad smile at the way Levi’s looking at her now. Her cheeks feel hot, but she can’t help but feel a little pleased with herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He watches her put her thumb between her lips, then take a bite of her own pear. He’s unmoving as he stares, pupils blown and jaw clenched with fresh tension as he reigns in his crazy bout of desire that rushes through him. His blood feels white-hot as is races through his veins, igniting a fire within him that he struggled to quell just moments ago.</p>
<p>“Historia,” he chastises breathily, reaching out to take the apple from her carefully, unable to ignore how heat pools in his abdomen when their hands touch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She lets him take the fruit from her, and her eyes dip to his lips.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I ...” <em>want you so bad but at the same time I’m absolutely terrified.</em></p>
<p>That’s what she wants to say. Instead, she murmurs, “you make me feel bold.”</p>
<p>She knows they should just eat and get moving. It will be dark before long. She <em>knows</em> they should. </p>
<p>So why is she still staring at his lips?</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Mm.” He hums in acknowledgement, watching her eyes shift to his lips before back to his gaze. He’s seen the growth in her, how bold she’s become, brave and unwilling to back down from him.</p>
<p>She’s the only one who’s stood up to him so relentlessly.</p>
<p>“I seem to bring that out in you,” he remarks quietly, gaze drifting between hers and her lips again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She inhales sharply at the way he just rises to the claim<span>—</span><em>claiming</em> himself as the reason for her bravery, agreeing with her earlier statement. </p>
<p>“I think perhaps you make <em>a lot</em> of people brave, but not <em>this</em> sort of brave ...”</p>
<p>The hand clutching her pear lowers as she leans into him, stealing his lips again. He tastes sweet from the apple, and she feels as though she wants to sink her teeth into him in the way she’d take a bite out of the ripe fruit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He smirks a little against her lips, humming contently as he tastes the fruit from her as well. Walls, he could sit here all day just kissing her lazily and holding her close if she’d let him.</p>
<p>Maybe if he gets a day off-duty...</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right,” he murmurs as she pulls away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She smiles to herself as she pulls back from him, bringing the pear back up to take another bite.<br/>“I suppose we should think about getting dressed and heading back after we’ve eaten ...” <br/>she glances back at him quickly. “Not that I want to. It’s just ...”</p>
<p>People might get suspicious. And they both have duties which they can’t run away from forever.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi nods in understanding, despite how much he’d love to stay away from his responsibilities, his name, his title, for just a day. He already got spoiled with this afternoon out here with Historia so suddenly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s a ways back, and it’ll be dark by the time we’re back. We shouldn’t spend too much more time,” he agrees, now thinking of the security risks of riding alone in the dark. He frowns at the thought, wondering if they should’ve left sooner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She sighs, finishing up her fruit and bread as they simply regard one another in silence.</p>
<p>They dress in silence, too, and Historia feels a growing awareness of that unspoken question between them: <em>what now?</em></p>
<p>She picks up Levi’s cloak and flicks it, sending little sand particles scattering on the breeze. She folds it carefully, before turning and offering it to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says quietly. </p>
<p>It’s starting to <em>ache</em>, the idea of leaving this moment behind on the beach, as they make for home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Of the countless times for his words to fail to come to him, it happens <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>He knows that Historia says she wants this, that she wants <em>him</em>, but would that change once they return to their roles within the Walls? The thought makes his stomach flip unpleasantly.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he dismisses her thanks with a quick wave of his hand before throwing it over his own shoulders, enveloped in the warmth, some of it remnants of Historia’s from wearing it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Historia nods as he takes it from her. She turns back to her horse, preparing the reins and saddle to leave. She needs a leg up<span>—</span>she turns back to the Captain, about to ask, but then she hesitates, and decides to ask a different question.</p>
<p>“Levi ... when we return ... can we still ...?” She trips over the words, unsure how to phrase exactly what she wants to say. “My feelings won’t change,” she finally settles on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Levi’s taken aback, not expecting her to address the topic before they even leave. He’s thankful she did, though, because now he gets to step closer to her until he’s within arms reach. He reaches up to brush away loose strands of hair, eyes roaming over her face. “I’ll still be here for you,” he murmurs as his gaze lands on hers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She smiles with relief at that. </p>
<p>That’s all she needs to know.</p>
<p>She wordlessly gestures for him to help her into the saddle, and then the pair set off.</p>
<p>Back towards Mitras. Back towards their roles of Queen and Captain. And back towards reality.</p>
<p>Only for now, she hopes ... She’d like to escape like this again soon.</p>
<p>The ride back passes with little chatter, although Historia can’t help stealing glances at Levi constantly as he rides; suddenly appreciating every last detail of the elegant way his body moves atop the horse and the power he clearly possesses, the muscles of his legs and arms working perfectly in sync to guide his mount.</p>
<p>When they arrive back at the Capital, Historia feels Levi’s demeanour change, just as her own does, and their professional masks slip back over their features. </p>
<p>She bids him farewell; stiff, formal ... but she prays he can see the appreciation she tries to convey through her eyes for the perfect afternoon they’ve shared together.</p>
<p>When she’s alone in her quarters, the mask falls away, and she finds herself giggling like a little fool as she draws herself a bath, and remembers the feel of Levi’s hands upon her, and his low voice against her ear; tone so different to his usual stoicism.</p>
<p>When she finally clambers into bed, her thoughts turn briefly to the meeting she’s due to attend in the morning to discuss final arrangements for the Railroad Banquet at Trost. She hadn’t been looking forward to it, as it would just go as all the others had so far, with any input from her dismissively brushed aside by Zackley and the Paradis Government, but tonight a realisation makes her spirits lift a little.</p>
<p>Levi will be there.</p>
<p>She grins to herself as she pulls her covers up to her chin, and as sleep finally claims her, she finds herself slipping into pleasant dreams of the Captain’s warm embrace upon the breezy ocean shore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure y'all pay <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/997600/Soron-Rocket">SoronRocket</a> a visit if you like what we're doing so far! She has an <i>incredible</i> Rivahisu story called A Queen's Request going on over at FanFiction.Net that I highly recommend. Go show her some love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>